


La Baie

by Paterdeus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Bathing/Washing, Bears, Boys Kissing, Catholic Character, Chubby Bear Character(s), Depression, Gay Male Character, Genderqueer Character, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Catholic Character(s), LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paterdeus/pseuds/Paterdeus
Summary: Léon Nowak et Tobias Stresemann partent en vacances dans la maison familiale des Stresemann pour la première fois en couple. Ils s'aident dans leurs complexes, leurs doutes, leurs épreuves... pendant que leur couple commence à s'installer et à s'assurer.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Le gars du coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léon Nowak est déprimé, il est frustré mais n'arrive pas à savoir à quel sujet. Il est dans un couple très heureux avec son amoureux qu'il aime plus que tout, son travail l'épanouit et les deux n'ont pas de problème d'argent. Son copain, Tobias Stresemann, lui propose de partir en vacances dans la maison familiale, dans une baie.

« J’ai l’impression de ne pas le mériter. Je l’aime énormément, je l’ai beaucoup espéré, ça fait cinq ans maintenant, j’ai toujours cette impression de ne pas… comment dire ? Comme si la réalité ne collait pas. Comme s’il n’était pas censé m’avoir dit oui, mais il m’a dit oui alors… on vit dans une sorte de plan de la réalité alternative où il m’a dit oui alors qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Vous voyez ?

-Je crois voir, monsieur Nowak. Est-ce que selon vous, cela peut expliquer vos accès de colère ?

-Je n’ai pas d’accès de colère ! Je suis venu ici parce que j’en ai marre, parce que je suis dépressif. J’ai un copain que j’aime, une entreprise d’événementiel qui fonctionne, je n’ai pas de problème et pourtant, voilà, c’est ça le problème. Il n’y a aucun problème et ça ne va pas. Attendez pourquoi vous avez cru que j’avais des accès de colère ? »

Le psychiatre était gêné, mis en difficulté, il avait commis une bourde. Il répondait, encore tout rouge : « Je pensais, avec vos gestes vifs et… ». Léon pouffa : « Et ma grande carrure ? Non, je suis doux comme un agneau, ça aussi c’est un problème, je me fais trop marcher sur les pieds et… enfin. Mais j’ai rien à me reprocher de ce côté-là, de toute façon si j’avais quelque-chose à me reprocher j’en parlerais à un prêtre, pas à un psy. ». Il se laissait tellement marcher sur les pieds qu’il n’avait toujours pas dégagé de chez ce psy incompétent, malgré le fait que ce soit sa cinquième séance.

« Vous avez des choses à vous reprocher ?

-Je vais à la messe toutes les semaines, et comme on dit on ne va pas à confesse le slip propre. » répondit Léon en riant. « Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis pas tout à fait ajusté pour la bonne société, les peigne-culs je les irrite, ça les offusque. Alors je fais le fier là, mais croyez-moi que j’en moufte pas en situation quoi. »

La séance continua encore sur le même sujet, quoiqu’il n’y avait plus rien à dire de très intéressant. Le psychiatre le congédia quelques minutes plus tard, la séance était terminée. Prochain rendez-vous pour dans longtemps.

En sortant du cabinet, Léon soupira, un jour, il aura ses antidépresseurs et un bon encadrant. Mais pour le moment, il fallait attendre, ça prenait du temps. Cependant il se sentait comme une merde d’avoir tout déballé. Ce psy était quand même rudement efficace pour le faire parler, ou peut-être était-ce simplement lui qui déblatérait automatiquement, qui ressassait en permanence ce qui le frustrait. Il n’en avait jamais fini avec ce vieux démon : la frustration. Ça le pourchassait tellement que, quand bien même il n’avait plus de désir véritablement inatteignable, elle continuait à lui planter des aiguilles dans le crâne. Il manquait de quelque-chose, terriblement, mais quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui pouvait l’attendre, assez concret pour se projeter sans délire, mais trop improbable pour espérer l’avoir ? Ça le tracassait, il errait dans un labyrinthe sans trop savoir quoi chercher.

Il prit le métro pour revenir chez lui. Tout était sale dans le métro à cette heure-ci. C’était tard. Tout le monde était déjà rentré du travail, la boue avait gagné le sol, les mains s’étaient déjà agglutinées par milliers sur les barres et les dessus de siège, des gens s’étaient même probablement déjà roulés par terre, des enfants ou des ivrognes. Dans le reflet de la vitre, il s’aperçut. Il détestait ce que ce miroir de fortune lui projetait. Son regard avait perdu son éclat, il courbait l’échine et ses années sportives étaient déjà bien loin. Il se rappela les remontrances que sa famille lui avait dit après le décès de son père. Le regard bovin, il avait grossi, sa perte de cheveux ne lui réussissait pas du tout. Sa mère l’avait même qualifié de déchet humain la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus il y a plusieurs années. Ça lui était resté. Il est parti loin sans répondre aux messages, s’était rasé la tête et laissé pousser la barbe. Il passa une main sur son crâne et pensa à son amoureux Tobias. Qu’est-ce qu’il était beau, qu’est-ce qu’il avait de la chance qu’il sorte avec lui… Ça n’allait pas. C’était la pépite d’or qui avait choisi de se poser sur le mont de merde qu’il était. « Bon sang, je suis pâle comme un cul » pensa Léon, oui il avait la peau très blanche, mais elle commençait à virer blafarde. Soudain, il eut un recul d’effroi en y reconnaissant, dans ce reflet, le même regard que son père avait quand il revenait du boulot, avant de vouloir se la taper avec un platane à 130 km/h. Il avait besoin d’en parler. Il avait besoin… c’était trop urgent. Il n’avait pas envie de finir comme lui, petit employé mort à l’intérieur depuis des décennies.

Quand il rentra, Tobias était déjà là. Des jambes brunes sortaient du canapé et dépassaient le cadre de la porte. Il était probablement en train de lire. « Ça s’est bien passé ta journée ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j’ai bien avancé mon cours ! »

Tobias était en post-doc à la faculté de Lille. Il avait un cours de littérature. C’était à Lyon que les deux s’étaient connus, bien que les deux soient originaires des Hauts de France, Léon étudiant le droit et la littérature à la fac, Tobias était normalien, département lettres. Les deux s’étaient rencontrés pendant une soirée entre amis, ils avaient découvert ce point commun régional, ils s’étaient tous les deux trouver intéressants et puis, et puis, et puis… cinq ans plus tard, ils vivaient ensemble. Tobias avait eu la chance de décrocher un contrat postdoctoral dans la région qu’habitait Léon, le couple avait sauté sur l’occasion et avait pris un appartement ensemble. « Et toi ? Comment ça s’est passé ? Le psy ?

-Pff… le psy. »

Il entra dans le salon et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Tobias. « J’en ai marre, j’ai envie qu’on fasse quelque-chose de différent.

-De différent ?

-Je ne sais pas, j’en ai marre de stationner là, à faire tout le temps la même chose. J’ai envie qu’on fasse quelque-chose tous les deux. »

Il caressa les pommettes de Tobias avec ses pouces. Il était tellement beau. Ce regard, ce sourire si angélique… Les yeux fins et bruns de Tobias rencontraient les grands yeux bleus de Léon. Ses joues rondes qu’il gonflait en soufflant dans sa bouche pour rigoler ! Son copain sourit : « On peut demander à papa de nous prêter sa maison à la mer !

-A la mer ? Tu veux qu’on parte en vacances ensemble ? 

-Oui ! »

C’était la première fois qu’il lui proposait de partir en vacances ensemble. Tout lui allait ! Même ça, surtout ça. Il n’était jamais allé à la mer, du moins, pas plus que quelques heures. Pas les moyens quand il était enfant, pas le temps quand il avait l’argent. « Papa » référait à son père Matthias Stresemann, qui était député d’une circonscription du Pas-de-Calais, passé du protestantisme social à la social-démocratie bien affirmée. « Stresemann », c’était un nom qui sentait la vieille bourgeoisie allemande. Tout le monde n’avait pas eu la chance d’avoir eu un aïeul chancelier. Il revenait de loin en somme. A bien y réfléchir, c’était sûrement parce qu’il était en couple avec un autre homme que le conservatisme ne lui allait pas au teint. « Je vais appeler papa, tu veux qu’on parte…

-Le plus tôt possible.

-Pour les prochaines vacances ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Tobias sourit : « Ça ne me dérange pas ! Ça serait cool qu’on parte en vacances ensemble. De toute façon Papou me l’avait déjà proposé… ». « Papou », c’était l’autre père de Tobias, Elie Levy, qui était un ancien mannequin, qui venait comme Léon des classes populaires. C’était quelqu’un de très sympathique, beaucoup plus disponible que Matthias. D’où probablement la proposition de prendre leur maison de vacances… « Super ! » répondit Léon. Alors, les deux hommes s’embrassèrent. Leurs deux lèvres se pressèrent l’une contre l’autre, leurs mains passèrent à l’arrière de leur crâne puis celles de Léon passèrent sous les épaules de Tobias, caressant son dos. Ça avait duré quelques minutes. Quand les deux s’arrêtèrent, Tobias lui dit : « Je t’aime.

-Moi aussi je t’aime ! répondit Léon, tout sourire. Je vais aller prendre un bain. J’en ai besoin, je crois. »

Mais les deux se regardaient, bêtement, grand sourire, les mains l’une sur l’autre. Il était heureux quand Tobias le regardait, il était heureux quand il regardait Tobias, il était intensément heureux quand les deux se regardaient. Il répéta : « Je t’aime » mais sans dire un mot, juste en remuant les lèvres, et Tobias fit la même pour lui dire : « Moi aussi ».

Quand Léon arriva dans la salle de bain, il actionna tout de suite l’eau du bain. Il se posa sur le rebord et mis sa main sous l’eau du robinet pour sentir si l’eau était à la bonne température. Il enleva son sweat puis son tee-shirt qu’il lança en boule dans le panier à linge sale. Il regarda son bide qui pendouillait. Son visage se crispa. Son autre main tâta la brioche qu’il avait et il soupira. L’eau était encore un peu trop tiède, cependant il ferma le bouchon de la baignoire et entra dans leur chambre pour fouiller son placard. Il avait de vieilles affaires à lui qu’il avait prise de sa maison d’enfance. Au fond, il y avait un tee-shirt du RC Lens. Pendant que l’eau coulait dans la salle de bain, il enfila le tee-shirt de son adolescence qui lui restait au niveau du torse. « Un crop top… » se dit-il en tentant sans succès de le descendre plus bas. Il revint dans la salle de bain en tentant d’enlever son tee-shirt, se contorsionnant un peu pour le projeter sur le lavabo. Il se rappelait l’époque où il l’avait, tout fier, à son entraînement de foot. Il n’était pas mauvais, pas du tout même. Mais ça, c’était une autre époque, lointaine. On l’appelait « Petit Nowak » parce que son grand frère en faisait aussi. Il n’était pas si mauvais, il était même bon en réalité. Mais bon, le deuil l’avait rattrapé et il n’arrivait plus à suivre les entraînements.

Il entendit taper à la porte de la salle de bain. « Tu peux venir. » Tobias entra dans la salle de bain, l’air un peu chagrin. Il se pressa tout contre le dos de Léon, ses mains serraient son ventre. « Est-ce que je peux prendre un bain avec toi ? ». Léon haussa les sourcils, ils en prenaient rarement des bains ensembles, mais c’était toujours de grands moments. Il eut un grand sourire et caressa le bassin de son copain. « Oui, ce sera bien. » Tobias sourit. « Merci. »

Tobias passa une main entre les poils denses du torse de Léon. « Mhh, des poils ! s’exclama-t-il.

-Tu sais que tu serais pas mal aussi sans ton haut ? »

Le sourire de son amoureux s’élargit et il fronça le nez. Il y avait de la malice dans son regard. Tobias empoigna son tee-shirt et l’enleva. Léon posa ses deux mains sur le ventre de Tobias qui dépassait de son pantalon. « Bloup bloup ! » fit-il en tâtant doucement ses rondeurs. Alors, son amoureux se pressa tout contre lui et le serra très fort. Léon ne savait pas la raison principale d’avoir une bosse dans le pantalon : était-ce la perspective de prendre un bain avec Tobias ? Le fait de le sentir nu tout contre lui ? Le câlin en lui-même ? Léon ferma le robinet se rassit sur le bord. Il caressait les flancs, puis les seins de Tobias, pendant que ce dernier passait ses mains dans ses poils de torse, puis dans sa barbe. « Est-ce qu’on rentre maintenant ? demanda-t-il. L’eau va devenir froide à un moment ! » Les deux enlevèrent les vêtements qui leur restèrent et Tobias entra dans le bain en premier, suivi de Léon qui s’assit entre les cuisses de son amoureux. Il s’allongea tout contre lui tandis que Tobias était heureux en lui faisait des baisers sur son crâne. « Du coup ta séance… ? demanda Tobias.

-Ça avance… ça avance à son rythme.

-Ah ! pouffa Tobias, ils sont lents à démarrer oui. »

Tobias avait plus l’habitude des psys que lui, il en avait vu une dizaine sûrement, peut-être plus, probablement plus. « Et toi comment tu vas ? demanda Léon.

-Comme si comme ça.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Pas maintenant, là je veux juste… être avec toi, dans le bain. »

Il serra son étreinte sur Léon qui en était encore plus heureux. Il se sentait terriblement bien dans ce bain avec Tobias qui le serrait contre lui. Il n’avait plus peur de son ventre pendouillant, il n’avait plus honte de ses bras d’ancien sportif. Il préférait avoir des bourrelets, des poignées d’amour, pour pouvoir sentir encore plus ceux de Tobias contre lui. Tobias caressa le front de son petit ami, dont il plaquait la tête contre ses seins. Léon ferma les yeux : « Elle est où la maison de vacances de tes parents ?

-C’est dans la région, dans une baie. On y allait souvent avant mes études. Il y a l’Atlantique, avec de grandes vagues. Il fait plutôt chaud d’ailleurs pour la région. C’est super beau, ça sera encore plus beau avec toi. Tu verras, il y a une petite ville, il n’y a que des vieux. Tout est calme, même la plage, pas vraiment de bruits, des fois des enfants… il y a des chiens aussi le soir. C’est le soir où c’est beau, quand le soleil se couche, que le crépuscule se reflète dans l’eau… 

-J’ai hâte d’y être.

-Moi aussi j’ai hâte ! Ça fait si longtemps…

-Et la maison ?

-Elle est grande, on aura de la place, tu verras. »

Il s’imaginait posséder une maison à la plage avec Tobias, avec un bain, un grand bain pour pouvoir les tenir tous les deux sans les compresser. Il s’imaginait une baignoire où les deux s’étaleraient de tout leur long, jambes écartées, pouvant bouger comme ils voulaient dedans… presque comme une sorte de jacuzzi finalement. Les rêves de grandeur… ça lui venait quand il était comme ça avec Tobias. Quand il était dans les bras de son amoureux, il avait envie de faire plein de choses à ses côtés. Tobias posa ses mains sous les pectoraux de Léon qu’il tripotait en riant. Ce dernier pouffa pour se retenir de rentrer dans une furie érotique, sa poitrine était extrêmement érogène. Il plaqua les mains de Tobias contre sa poitrine en serrant les jambes pour masquer son érection. « Je vois que monsieur a hâte qu’on aille au lit, déclara Tobias en riant d’autant plus fort. ». A ces mots, Léon poussa sur le bord de la baignoire pour glisser le long de Tobias et l’embrasser sauvagement sur la bouche. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celle de l’homme qu’il aimait le plus au monde. Sa main gauche caressa un des seins de Tobias pendant que l’autre glissait contre ses fesses. Tobias haussa les sourcils, tout heureux et se laissa faire, en pressant d’autant plus l’étreinte qui maintenant Léon tout contre lui. Entre deux énormes baisers, Léon confia à son copain au-dessus de lui : « Il se peut que moi aussi j’ai hâte qu’on aille au lit. » alors les deux firent un petit rire et continuèrent à s’embrasser en continuant leurs caresses. Le nez épaté de Tobias joua avec le long nez tombant de Léon.

L’eau avait fini par devenir tiède. Les deux amoureux commençaient à être un peu confortable dedans. Léon passa une main dans les cheveux bouclés de Tobias et lui dit : « Peut-être qu’on devrait se laver d’abord ?

-Ça me paraît être une bonne idée. »


	2. Voyage de classe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias et Léon vont chercher la clé des maisons de vacances chez les parents de Tobias. Léon a une discussion profonde avec son "beau-papou" Elie.

Léon se réveilla dans les bras de Tobias qui le serrait contre lui. Il avait la tête de son amoureux plaqué contre son épaule et, par moment, il la caressait avec sa joue, probablement inconsciemment. Léon passa ses mains sur celles de Tobias qui serra, comme un réflexe, son étreinte. Il étouffait un peu mais il s’en fichait. Il attendait doucement que Tobias se réveille. Il se sentait bien comme ça dans ses bras, ça le rassurait. Tobias poussa un soupir très léger, d’une petite voix qui fit sourire Léon. Il n’attendit pas que son amoureux se réveille et profita du fait qu’il lâche prise pour se lever du lit et se faufiler tout en bas.

Il se prépara un jus d’orange et du thé. Pour Tobias, c’était du chocolat chaud. Lui ne buvait pas, ça le ballonnait. En réalité, il pouvait en boire s’il prenait du lait pour les intolérants au lactose, mais c’était si ridicule comme allergie qu’il oubliait. Alors, il avait inséré un couteau dans une moitié d’orange, l’avait pressé dans le sens horizontal puis vertical et avait fait de même pour l’autre moitié. C’était son père qui lui avait montré. En fait, pas vraiment, il l’avait juste vu faire et avait décidé de reproduire ça tranquillement. C’était probablement la meilleure chose qu’il ait pu lui apprendre involontairement.

Il avait rêvé de cette maison sur la mer. Il avait rêvé que son père était encore là et qu’il lui dirait : « On va à la maison à la plage ! ». Tout le monde était souriant, il jouait avec son frère au foot en attendant de pouvoir partir. Il imaginait cette maison immense, avec un nombre incalculable de salles, dont certaines sans trop savoir à quoi elles servaient. Il s’attendait à se perdre dans un jardin immense, bien entretenu. L’herbe verdoyante et peut-être même une fontaine au centre. Il n’y croyait pas trop, mais il se disait « Oh peut-être… ».

Cet après-midi, ils allaient voir les parents de Tobias pour aller chercher la clé de la maison de vacances. Peut-être que Matthias Stresemann sera là ? Il était vraiment très intimidé par ce bonhomme très vif dans ses gestes et ses paroles. C’était un homme qui passait régulièrement à la télévision pour défendre ses idées avec véhémence. Il connaissait des gens plus révolutionnaires mais qui défendaient leurs idées avec moins d’ardeur que lui. Il se sentait tout petit à côté de lui, alors qu’il faisait à peu près la même taille. Bon sang ce qu’il aimerait avoir son charisme !

Il regardait le petit jardin de la maison qu’ils avaient acheté tous les deux en périphérie de Lille, un peu loin dans la campagne, parfois le bassin minier lui manquait. Une maison avec jardin, à vingt-six ans, personne dans sa famille pouvait s’en vanter. La réussite économique, ça il l’avait, c’était sûr. La peur de la précarité qui lui bouffait les boyaux quand il était étudiant était beaucoup plus loin à présent. Toutes ces heures à se faire hurler dessus par des clients qui pétaient plus haut que leur cul dans un fast-food, à cuire ses mains dans un four, à se faire hurler dessus par un manager méprisant et méprisable, à tremper ses mains dans le vomi des gosses, à se faire hurler dessus par des collègues désagréables… En tout cas, ça, c’était loin.

La cafetière fit un « clic » caractéristique de l’eau qui était en train de bouillir. Il prit son sachet de thé qu’il laissa tomber dans la tasse et versa l’eau ensuite. Il regarda la petite mousse blanche qui tournait dans le thé et qui se développait au fur et à mesure que l’eau infusait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant le cyclone dans sa tasse de thé. Il s’imaginait une grande plaine, un grand champ, dans lequel une tempête tonnait. Les vapeurs qui lui mouillaient le visage faisaient comme de la pluie qui tapait sur sa peau. Seule la main de Tobias sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées, causant un petit sursaut. Il sentit la joue de Tobias contre la sienne et ses bras qui s’enroulaient autour de son cou. « Tu as bien dormi ? demanda son copain.

-Très bien et toi ?

-Plutôt oui, je me suis réveillé et t’étais pas là ! dit Tobias avec une voix de petit garçon.

-J’étais pas là ? »

Tobias hocha la tête. « Mais c’est parce que je suis descendu ! répondit Léon avec un grand sourire. » Son copain aimait bien parler comme un enfant au réveil. Mais il reprit sa voix d’adulte tout de suite après : « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ce matin ?

-J’ai encore de l’administratif à faire et toi ?

-Je crois que je vais lire. »

Léon fit un bisou sur le bras de Tobias. Ce dernier lui fit un bisou sur sa joue et resserra autour ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux. « On part à quelle heure chez tes parents ?

-Quinze heures ça te va ?

-Oui bien sûr…

-Je conduis à l’aller et toi au retour ?

-Ca me va très bien. »

Tobias sourit et partit ouvrir le frigo. Il regarda Tobias se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour aller chercher la confiture. Il le trouvait très beau comme ça, il s’émerveillait encore du physique de son amoureux, après quelques années de relation. Il espérait que ça continue comme ça pendant le reste du temps. Il reposa sa tête sur sa main et s’accouda à la table, enlevant le thé de sa tasse. Tobias se tourna vers lui en fermant le frigo : « Ben, pourquoi tu me regardes ? demanda Tobias.

-Je sais pas, je te regarde et je me dis « Wow, mais qu’est-ce qu’il est beau mon copain. » »

Alors, il se mit à faire un large sourire : « Oh monsieur Nowak, j’ai un copain !

-Je viens de l’avoir au téléphone, il m’a dit qu’il ne voyait pas d’inconvénient à considérer son copain comme le mien. »

Son amoureux fronça le nez en souriant et partit lui faire un grand bisou sur ses lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande maison de Matthias et Elie. « Papa doit être là, dit Tobias en regardant la porte. » Léon se tourna vers la rue, c’étaient toutes de belles maisons. C’était le genre de quartiers où il ne serait jamais allé, il n’en voyait pas trop l’intérêt. Quartier résidentiel, beau mais sans vraiment d’attrait touristique… « C’est bizarre… dit Tobias.

-T’es sûr que tu as sonné ? demanda Léon. »

Tobias fronça les sourcils : « Ah… oui. Je me disais bien que j’avais oublié de… » il pressa la sonnette de la porte. La porte s’ouvrit, Léon reconnut la voix du papou Elie. Tobias s’engouffra dans la maison, suivit de près par Léon. Elie embrassa son fils et son gendre. C’était quelqu’un de véritablement magnifique, quand on le voyait, on ne doutait pas du fait qu’iel eut été mannequin dans sa jeunesse. Iel avait une manière de se mouvoir, de se comporter, un contrôle parfait de sa posture comme les danseurs et danseuses pouvaient avoir. Elie marcha le long du couloir comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Il leur demanda : « Alors ! Comment vous allez vous deux ? ». Les deux suivirent Elie en souriant : « Les cours, les cours… dit Tobias. J’espère que je serai titularisé à un moment.

-Oh… moi aussi mon cœur, dit Elie en lui pinçant la joue. Tu as travaillé si dur pour en arriver là. Ce serait dommage qu’ils ne reconnaissent pas ça à la fac.

-Bah… c’est pas les meilleurs qui y arrivent le mieux, commenta Léon. »

Elie hocha la tête, en maintenant son sourire. « Ça c’est sûr, enfin, si c’étaient les meilleurs qui y arrivaient, le monde serait différent.

-Déjà je serai titularisé, répondit Tobias en riant presque. »

Elie caressa la joue de Tobias en hochant la tête. Puis iel tourna la tête vers Léon : « Et toi, mon grand ?

-Ça va, c’est un peu déprimant en ce moment, mais ça va.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Elie. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C’est probablement saisonnier.

-La fameuse dépression d’été, répondit Tobias narquois.

-Mais je ne sais pas ! Je vais voir un psy et pour le moment… nada. Même pas de cachetons.

-Tant mieux dans un sens, répondit Tobias. T’as quand même le droit à mon Xanax de temps en temps !

-Oui ! J’ai de la chance de sortir avec mon dealer. »

Alors les trois se mirent à rire. « Doucement sur les cachetons hein ? répondit Elie. Surtout le Xanax quelle saloperie.

-J’ai dû lui en filer peut-être deux ou trois en tout, sur un trimestre. Ça va ? Pas trop de problème à parler ?

-Toujours une grande gueule ! »

Tobias fait un grand sourire et enroula son bras autour de Léon pour lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue. Le trio continua son chemin vers le dehors pour s’asseoir sur une petite table de jardin. « Il est où papa ? demanda Tobias.

-Il doit être dans son bureau encore, tu peux aller le chercher je pense qu’il a oublié que vous deviez venir.

-Je vais aller le voir… » dit Tobias en se levant de sa chaise.

Elie hocha la tête et mit ses grandes lunettes de soleil pour regarder le soleil éblouir le jardin. Léon plissa juste les yeux, il n’avait pas prévu que ça taperait aussi fort. Il avait envie de dire un mot à Elie, mais il se retint. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes à sa belle-famille, ce serait le comble de l’humiliation, quand même ! Il n’osait pas parler, par peur de sortir des mondanités qu’on devait aux belles-familles. Mais peut-être qu’Elie, summum de la personne qui était sûre d’elle, pouvait lui donner deux ou trois conseils pour être moins… moins lui. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et dit d’une petite voix hésitante : « En fait j’ai pas trop confiance en m…

-Change de lunettes.

-Pardon ?

-Je te jure Léon, ça ne tient qu’à ça. Crois-moi, change de paires de lunettes, de ceinture et troque les sweats pour les chemises.

-Mais ça ne peut pas… »

Elie se mit à rire : « Léon ! J’ai été mannequin, répondit-iel avec un grand sourire, j’ai vu comment on faisait désirer, ce qu’on faisait désirer et j’ai été là pour y participer. »

Elie trifouilla dans sa poche de sac à main et revint avec son portefeuille. Iel en tira une petite photographie qu’il tendit à Léon. C’était une petite fille, qui devait avoir un peu moins d’une dizaine d’années. Elle jouait dans la terre et en était toute couverte. Il regarda Elie pour savoir si cette personne était ellui, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas dans son visage. « Cette petite fille, tu la trouves belle ? Pas trop belle… laide ? demanda Elie. Réponds franchement.

-C’est qui ?

-Réponds et je te répondrai ensuite. »

Il la regarda, recouverte de poussière, il s’aperçut que ses vêtements étaient un peu miteux, on aurait dit comme une sorte de poupée humaine. Cette photo mettait en réalité très mal à l’aise Léon. Le visage de cette petite fille avait alors des allures de poupée pour petit enfant des années 60-70, d’où devait être tirée cette photo. C’était le genre de photos qu’on mettait dans le métro pour montrer la misère du monde. Le genre à ne pas être à être regardée trop longtemps sinon ça vous pourrissait la journée. Il rendit la photo à Elie en détournant le regard. « Alors ? demanda Elie. Ce ne sont pas les adorables petits enfants de tes amis, mhh ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Je l’ai vu sur ton visage, tu es très expressif comme garçon, répondit Elie en souriant. Eh bien, cette petite fille, c’était moi quand j’avais cinq ans. »

Léon fit de gros yeux : « Mais tu es méconnaissable ! s’exclama-t-il.

-J’avais la misère dans les yeux. Et puis, et puis… j’ai menti sur à peu près tout pour qu’on me trouve assez beau pour me plaquer d’or. Moi je la trouvais extrêmement belle cette petite fille. Mais le plaqué or, c’est ce que les gens veulent, moi non. Tu vois, ce qui fait la beauté d’une personne, ce qui fait qu’elle n’est pas laide, ce sont ses signes extérieurs de richesse. »

Le jeune homme était estomaqué par le grand contraste qui existait entre cette photographie et Elie. Comment ce petit enfant avait pu devenir mannequin ? Comment l’homme en face de lui avait pu être ce petit enfant ? « Alors oui, je te le dis, objectivement, tu n’as pas les traits pour être mannequin ! Pour autant tu n’es pas laid. Est-ce que tu avais envie de devenir mannequin de toute manière ?

-Non, non bien sûr que non.

-Un problème qui ne se pose pas donc… »

Elie rangea sa photo. Léon lui dit : « Comme tu sais que je…

-Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. C’est pas que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert c’est que tout le monde lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Léon soupira. Oui, le problème d’être complexé, c’est qu’en plus d’avoir des complexes, ça se voit qu’on le sait et ça n’arrange pas la situation. Elie partit dans la salle à manger pour prendre des biscuits apéros qu’il versa dans un bol. C’étaient des micro-pizzas, Léon remercia et Elie qui prit une petite poignée avant de se l’engouffrer dans la bouche : « Et maintenant que je suis plus mannequin, je profite, franchement, quand j’ai décidé d’arrêter le mannequinat, je me suis mis une de ces races ! Matthias m’a pris une grosse bouteille de champagne, une énorme planche à déguster et on s’est fait plaisir. J’ai été un peu long à démarrer mais bon, tu goûtes une terrine, tu sens que c’est bon, t’as ton amoureux qui te dit que tout va bien se passer… je sais pas, je lui ai fait confiance sur le moment. Des tas de collègues avaient du mal à manger après, moi j’ai eu l’excès un peu inverse. Je crois que c’est à cette soirée-là qu’on a voulu avoir un enfant. Tu sais pour… concrétiser une nouvelle vie. Je te dirai pas de faire ce genre de choix dans l’état dans lequel on était à l’époque… cependant c’est quelque-chose qu’on n’a pas eu à regretter ! »

Léon écoutait la vie d’Elie et de Matthias avec attention. Leurs histoires de couple étaient vraiment très inspirantes, il espérait pouvoir atteindre ce niveau d’intérêt avec Tobias. Mais déjà il avait quelques histoires de couple à raconter ! Elie parlait de la fois où Matthias et ellui avaient participé à un grand bal costumé et que Matthias avait craqué son pantalon ou comment ils s’étaient rencontrés à une manifestation et qu’ils avaient tous les deux finis en garde à vue… Il continua de parler, de parler, de raconter… et Léon écoutait avec attention. Puis, Elie enchaîna : « Stresemann, c’est un nom trop lourd. Ça nous impressionne, mais ça les impressionne aussi. C’est pour ça que je n’ai pas voulu de son nom quand nous nous sommes mariés.

-On ne veut pas se marier, on ne veut même pas se fiancer.

-Ca te fait encore une question en moins à te poser, c’était une question de trop de toute manière. »

Elie pouffa et regarda leur maison : « Dans un monde idéal, on vivrait dans un monde d’amour et d’eau fraîche, mais surtout : sans notaire. »

Elie tourna ses yeux vers Léon et sourit : « Et puis, Nowak, c’est un très beau nom aussi. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

-Des fois j’ai l’impression que ma place n’est pas assez pour tout ça. »

Iel hocha la tête, visage un peu contenu. « Je comprends, qui sommes-nous pauvres prolos face à ces grands bourgeois, n’est-ce pas ? On veut toujours vouloir s’adapter, toujours être ce qu’on croit être meilleur, plus que ce que l’on est déjà, et on se dénature petit à petit pour finalement ne plus être la personne qu’ils aimaient en voulant bien faire… Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que je pense réellement ?

-Vas-y.

-La vie nous a montré en quoi nous étions des gens détestables et elle nous le rappelle encore, parfois amèrement. On sait ce que valent en réalité les belles âmes… pour eux, je ne sais pas. On se leurre à les admirer mais on devrait pas, de toute manière, ce n’est pas ça de l’amour. S’aveugler sur leurs côtés détestables, c’est malsain. Il faut casser cette admiration pour voir s’il y a de l’amour derrière.

-Mais je… est-ce que ça veut dire que Tobias et moi on…

-Il n’y a que toi qui peux le savoir, répondit Elie en souriant. Mais j’espère pour toi que tu l’aimes vraiment, et je te dis ça en tant qu’ami, le beau-père n’a pas dit un mot durant cette discussion. »

Léon hocha la tête. Les deux ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, ils n’avaient pas besoin de meubler. Elie continuait de regarder depuis la table l’intérieur de la maison, cherchant Tobias et Matthias du regard. Son gendre lui dit : « Il est plus facile pour un chameau de rentrer dans une tête d’épingle qu’un riche d’entrer au royaume de Dieu. », Elie se mit à rire : « J’essaie de tout faire pour que ce beau monde y entre. » lui répondit-iel en s’accoudant à la table, sa main aplatissant son visage.

Tobias arriva finalement avec son père derrière lui, tout sourire. Il agita les clés, le regard tout pétillant. « C’est bon !

-Désolé, j’ai reçu un appel de mon attaché. Bref… »

Il passa derrière Elie et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l’embrasser. Il s’assit à côté d’ellui et posa une main sur sa cuisse, comme à son habitude. Elie en fit de même d’ailleurs, posant sa main sur la cuisse de son mari. Ce dernier s’écrit : « Léon ! Alors comment tu vas, gamin ?!

-Très bien monsieur Stresemann !

-Oh ! Arrête avez monsieur Stresemann, ça fait quoi ? Quatre ans qu’on se connaît ? Et tu sors avec mon fils, appelle-moi Matthias bon sang ! Et on se tutoie ! »

Léon fit de gros yeux, c’était dit de manière affectueuse, mais la manière de parler assez bourrue de Matthias le surprenait toujours à chaque fois. « D’accord Matthias ! répondit Léon. » Il était en réalité assez content d’appeler quelqu’un qui passait régulièrement à la télévision par son prénom et de lui dire « tu ». Matthias prit une grosse poignée de biscuit apéro qu’il enfourna dans sa bouche, accompagné par Tobias puis par Léon. Après avoir avalé sa bouchée, Matthias dit : « Bon, vous voulez rester combien de temps dans la maison ?

-Une semaine ? dit Tobias en regardant Léon.

-Oui, une semaine, ça me paraît bien.

-Là maintenant ? s’étonna Matthias.

-Oui oui, ça pose problème ? demanda Tobias.

-Eh ben, pour nous non, mais pour vous… on comptait y aller avec Elie fin de la semaine prochaine. Ca vous dérange si les deux séjours se superposent ?

-Non ? dit Léon. Enfin moi non.

-Il y a de la place pour nous quatre de toute façon. On dormira dans ma chambre, vous dormirez dans la vôtre, dit Tobias.

-Eh beh très bien, répondit Matthias. Je vous offre un p’tit coup à boire ?

-Je prends le volant après, dit Léon.

-Va pour un coca pour Léon, et toi champion ? dit-il à Tobias.

-Une bière, une blonde s’il te plaît papa !

-Ça roule. Elie, je nous prends… »

Elie l’embrassa doucement et lui dit : « Je te fais confiance. ». Matthias élargit son sourire et dit d’une façon plus apaisée : « Très bien. ». Matthias partit chercher de quoi boire, laissant les trois autres à la table. Elie se frotta le bout du nez et ferma les yeux, comme une sorte de petit chat. Son gendre écarquilla les yeux et haussa les épaules. Son fils gratta l’arrière de la tête de Léon en souriant : « Je t’aime !

-Mais moi aussi je t’aime, lui répondit-il tout sourire. »

Tobias caressa la main de Léon, tout sourire, et les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux tendrement. Matthias revint avec les bouteilles de bière et une canette de coca. Il déposa les clés de la maison sur la table : « Voilà ! Bon, faites gaffe, ça fait un petit moment qu’on n’y est pas allé ça devrait être un peu poussiéreux.

-On fera le ménage, répondit Léon. Je vais tout astiquer jusqu’à ce que ça brille. »

Il se mit à rire en finissant sa phrase.

Deux heures plus tard, le couple était revenu dans la voiture. Léon était tout souriant, alors que Tobias s’était pété le bide, et comatait sur le siège passager, le jean déboutonné. Il regardait son copain avec un petit sourire fatigué, yeux plissés sur le visage de son amoureux. Il lui dit : « T’as l’air particulièrement en forme.

-En fait, je m’en fiche de savoir si je suis beau ou laid, c’est pas une question que je me pose maintenant. »

Tobias fit un grand sourire : « Oh ben qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit papou ?

-Des choses, des choses super importantes ! »

Léon fit lui aussi un large sourire en regardant la route. C’était dingue, pour la première fois de sa vie : il s’en fichait. Il n’avait pas besoin de savoir s’il était beau ou moche. Il n’avait même pas besoin d’être rassuré. Non : c’était une question qu’il n’était pas nécessaire de poser parce qu’il ne recherchait pas à être beau. Pas pour le moment, il essaiera une autre fois. « Ehhhh est-ce que veux continuer à t’en foutre, mais avec moi et à la plage ? dit Tobias en remuant les clés.

-Et comment ! »

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je posterai un chapitre régulièrement (j'espère) toutes les semaines (ou toutes les deux semaines si ça me prend trop de temps).


End file.
